Marion Strobel
by George J. Dance Marion Strobel (1895-1967) was an American poet, novelist, and literary critic. Life Strobel was the daughter of civic engineer Charles Louis Strobel, a successful civic engineer. She had a passionate affair with poet William Carlos Williams in 1919, and he wrote the poem "A Goodnight" for her; she replied with a poem of her own, called "After a Quarrel." In 1922 she married dermatologist James Herbert Mitchell in 1922 and settled with him in Chicago. The couple had 2 daughters, including abstract expressionist painter Joan Mitchell. Strobel was associated with Harriet Monroe and Poetry, reviewing poetry for the magazine for over 45 years. She was an associate editor of Poetry from 1920 to 1925. She hosted dinner parties for the magazine at her Chicago mansion, where the Chicago elite could mingle with visiting poets. After Monroe's death in 1936, Strobel established the Harriet Monroe Poetry Prize using money from her inheritance.Liesl Olson, "[http://www.poetryfoundation.org/article/244666 100 Years of Poetry: In the Middle of 'Major Men']," Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 7, 2012. She published 2 collections of poetry in the 1920s, then switched to writing novels, publishing 5 in the 1930s and 1940s. She returned to the editorship of Poetry in the late 1940s, co-editing the magazine with George Dillon until 1949. She was acquainted with numerous literary figures, including Sylvia Beach, Louise Bogan, Robert Frost, Edna St. Vincent Millay, and Carl Sandburg. Writing In a review, Harriet Monroe said of Strobel's debut collection: "Once In a Blue Moon gives us the modern girl, the modern young woman — the various rainbow colors of her prismatic emotional experience, registered in a technique audaciously personal and felicitous. Her flirtations are here, in all their ephemeral intensity; her friendships, even her athletics; also her observations of characters and situations, presented with irony, compassion, or reverence, but always with a keen sense of drama.”Marion Strobel 1895-1967, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 8, 2012. Publications Poetry * Once in a Blue Moon. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1925. *''Lost City: Poems''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1928. Fiction * Saturday Afternoon. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1930. * A Woman of Fashion. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1931. * Silvia’s in Town. New York: Farrar & Rinehrt, 1933. *''Fellow Mortals''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1935. *''Ice Before Killing''. New York: Scribner, 1943. * Kiss and Kill. New York: Scribner, 1946. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Marion Strobel, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 11, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems *"Spring Day" *"Your Sadness" *Marion Strobel (1918-1967) at the Poetry Foundation. *Strobel in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Anticipation," "Spring Day," "Ennui," "Let Me Play Net," "The Last Ritual," "Hands," "Two Sonnets," "Anodyne," "Little Things," "I Give Smiles," "Without Words," "High Dive," "Marriage-caprice," "Miserere," "Kindness," "We Have a Day," "Spring Morning," "Tonight," "The Silence Stirs Again," "The Night," "I Would Pretend," "Admonition," "Frightened Face," "Daily Prayer," "L'Envoi" Category:1918 births Category:1967 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American editors